


Well hello there

by starscreamy



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Community: rotg_kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starscreamy/pseuds/starscreamy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Guardians and Jack have their first meeting with Pitch after he steals the fairies and the teeth.</p><p>Except, this time, Jack decides that he must drop whatever it was he was doing because oh my god this guy is gorgeous hi hello do you want to stop being evil for a second so we can make out or something?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello, who are you?

The little fairies fluttered helplessly in the ribcages of the demented horse things, unnerving Jack greatly. He had no idea what they really were, but they had a weird... graininess to them, and yellow eyes that glowed on the edge of orange. North handed him the reins and leaned forward, slashing at the horses with his twin sabers.

 He had a feeling that the Guardians had an idea of where those strange horse things had come from, and that it made them wary. But, unsurprisingly, they didn’t seem inclined to share the reason with him. For a group of people that seemed weirdly determined for him to join their group, to agree to “Guardianship” or whatever, they weren’t very inclusive.

 With a sharp jerk North, Bunny, Sandy, and Jack made their not quite graceful landing on top of the ornate tooth storage building, the sled skidding to a halt as Jack let go of the reins.  He heard Tooth making noises of distress, quickly glancing up to find the source.

 “Tooth! You alright?” North called out in concern.

 She continued to move rapidly between the buildings, her wings buzzing with the speed of it.  “They-- They took my fairies!” she cried out, face creased with concern. “And the teeth--all of them,” she continued, her voice going quieter and wavering. Jack’s heart couldn’t help but twist at how broken she sounded.

 “Everything is gone... Everything,” she muttered as she slowly sank to her knees, the rest of the Guardians leaping up to comfort her. Jack briefly considered joining them, but... He barely knew her, right? He stood awkwardly for a moment, until he felt a rustling in the fabric of his hoodie. The little fairy he rescued, Baby Tooth, fluttered out. She had a large smile on her face, eager to see Tooth again. He couldn’t help but offer a tiny one in return, one corner of his mouth lifting. Baby Tooth chittered excitedly as she flew up to meet Tooth.

 Tooth’s face lit up as she saw her fairy come towards her. “Oh!” she exclaimed as she extended her arms, tenderly cupping the fairy in her hands. “Thank goodness, one of you is alright.”

 “I have to say-- this is very very exciting.”

 Jack’s eyes widened, startled by the voice. He whipped his head around, trying to find the source. It didn’t sound familiar to him, but... There was something about it. It was deep and accented, and it had a sort of sultry breathiness to it.

 “The big four, all in one place,” the voice continued. “I’m a little starstruck.”

 An actual person followed the voice this time, and they seemed to be perched on top of one of the buildings above them. They leaned over, smirking.

 “Did you like my show on the Globe, North?” they continued, arms crossed behind their back. They-- or, he, Jack decided-- were completely ignoring him. He looked down at the Guardians, not even noticing Jack, who stood a couple of feet behind them. Jack barely acknowledged the little sting of hurt following the action, used to the sensation.

 “Got you all together, didn’t I?” the man continued.

 He had no idea who this person was, but Jack was surprised at how charming he found him. The man was dressed entirely in black, with a robe that formed a V at the front of his chest, showing off some lovely collar bones. His hair was dark and slicked back, spiked around the edges. He also flaunted some great cheekbones, with an odd pointed nose that Jack found surprisingly endearing. He was-- wow, he was hot.

 “Hey!” he called out.  The man looked up in surprise, glancing towards Jack with a look that that he took as “who are you and where the hell did you come from”.

 “Yeah you, tall dark and handsome. What’s your name?” Jack continued, walking forward to get a closer look.

 “Is that Jack Frost?” the man questioned, amused.

 The fact that he knew his name was doing strange things to the rhythm of his heart. “Yeah. And, again, you are...?”

 He grinned, and flicked out of sight. “The name is Pitch Black,” he said, appearing behind him. Jack jumped, quickly turning around to face him.

 “Well Pitch, it’s very nice to meet you,” he said cheerily, tacking on his best charming grin.

 “Jack,” North whispered urgently behind him, “What do you think you are doing?”

 He waved his hand in a shooing motion in response, attention focused on Pitch, who continued to pace in front of him.

 “Seriously mate, have you gone bonkers?” Bunny whispered harshly, tugging Jack’s hoodie until he stumbled backwards. Jack whipped his head to face him, glaring.

 “Excuse you, I’m on mission here!” Jack hissed back, yanking the blue fabric out of his paws.

 Sandy made a series of pictures that begged the question: what mission?

 Jack grinned, eyes sliding toward the direction of where Pitch was standing. “Tonight, that man will be mine.”

 Bunny visibly flinched, a look of disgust settling on his face. “First off: I didn’t need ta’ know that. Not now, not ever. Second: What is wrong with you?”

 Jack shrugged. “Hey, just answering the curiosities of the little man.”

 Toothiana fluttered toward him in concern, trapping one of his hands between her own. “Jack, this is a really bad idea! You don’t even know who he is, what he’s done--!”

 “Tell me Jack, when did you get so chummy with the Guardians?”

 Jack turned back to face him, yanking away his hand from Tooth’s as delicately as he could manage. “We’re not friends, I’m just tagging along, and-- Okay. This is sort of sudden, but did you know you're incredibly gorgeous? Like, wow.”

 Pitch looked taken aback, eyes widening in surprise. “I’m sorry, what did you say?”

 Jack walked towards Pitch, ignoring the collective protests of everyone behind him. “I said that you are really damn gorgeous, and if I cared about poetry I’d probably write a sonnet about it or something.” He gave him his best sultry smile, looking at him underneath his lashes. “Do you want to go somewhere where we can get more... acquainted?”

 “I don’t think you know what you’re doing,” he sputtered in response. He took a moment to compose himself, closing his eyes. When he opened them again he was glaring, his lip curled into a snarl. “And I don’t think you know who you’re dealing with.”

 “Oh believe me, I know what I’m doing,” Jack said with a predatory grin. “And if you think I don’t know who I’m dealing with, why don’t you take me somewhere and show me? Just drop whatever you’re doing and let’s go.”

 Pitch frowned, his eyes flicking between Jack and the Guardians. “Are you trying to distract me?” He motioned his head towards the Guardians. “Is this some ploy on their part?”

 Jack look surprised by the question. “Why would I be doing this for them? I barely know them, we met like an hour ago.” Then he paused, turning his to head to face them. “No offense.”

 “Yeah, none taken,” Bunny huffed out in annoyance, crossing his arms.  The rest of the Guardians seemed to be too stunned to respond, watching the events play out with a mixture of curiosity and horror. Except for Sandy, who watched on with a look of appraisal. He seemed to be the only one who was considering that there could be a positive outcome to these events.

 “No, I-- I have plans,” Pitch growled, clenching his fists. “I didn’t do all this just so I could be distracted by some pretty little--” he stopped, seeing Jack raise his eyebrows at his choice of words. “By some meaningless winter sprite.” He sighed, stepping into the shadows. “I need to go.”

 Jack leaned on his staff, gazing at Pitch fondly. “See you later, yeah?”

 “Yes. I mean, no! I mean-- bye.” The shadows swallowed him up, leaving Jack and the Guardians by themselves.

 “Well, that just happened,” Tooth offered. Baby Tooth chirped in agreement, perched on her shoulder.

 Bunny swarmed towards Jack, face furious. “Just what the hell do you think you’re doing? You were flirting with the Boogeyman, The King Of Nightmares, the bastard who stole Tooth’s reason to exist!”

 “Woah there,” Jack said while raising his hands in a stopping motion. “I’m a neutral party, remember? I don’t really care who he is. I mean, I agree that stealing the fairies and teeth was an awful thing to do, but maybe we can just talk to him?”

 North sighed, moving forward to push Bunny off of him and clap a hand on his shoulder. “Jack, we wish it were that easy. Pitch is not, eh... Easy man to reason with. Believe me, we’ve tried in past.”

 Jack shrugged. “Well, I haven’t tried, have I? Maybe I can get him to give everything back.”

 North shook his head. “It is noble endeavor, but I fear that it will not be successful. This conflict will most likely end in violence.”

 “Well, I’ll try anyway.” He stepped away from North’s hand, jumping up to hover in the air. “Also, can I tell you guys something?”

 “Please don’t,” Bunny pleaded.

 “I never considered myself a leg man, but I’d be lying if I said Pitch’s weren’t damn fine. Damn fine,” he said with an edge of wistfulness.

 “Yes, thanks, exactly what we wanted to hear,” Bunny grumbled.

 Ignoring Bunny’s comment,  he turned around to face the Guardians with a grin. “Well, if you’ll excuse me, I have a Nightmare King to court.”

 Tooth gave him a disapproving look.

 “Uh, and fairies and teeth to rescue, of course.”

 


	2. Make love, not war.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is going to give his best attempt at making Pitch swoon.
> 
> And, you know. Save the world from nightmares and darkness, and all that jazz.

 

He knew he was working on borrowed time. Tooth and the rest of the Guardians were barely managing to cover one night of tooth fairy duties, and if he didn’t track down Pitch there would be many more. Jack felt a small twinge of guilt at not helping them out, but... He really needed to find Pitch. Honestly though, he didn’t know why he cared so much. I mean, sure, the guy was attractive, but he wouldn’t endanger the safety of children and the Guardians over some hot guy. He just felt some sort of weird connection. He couldn’t explain it, he could only give in.

 To the left, Jack heard the hellish nickering of one of the horse things, pulling him out of his thoughts. He paused mid air, turning sharply to follow it. _Finally!_ He thought with relief. He had been coasting the air currents for several hours now, dipping low occasionally to check out any particularly dark or gloomy areas. Quietly as he could manage, he followed it. It dropped suddenly into a forest, Jack sinking low to follow. Careful to avoid hitting the bare (and very, very noisy) branches on the way down, he landed softly on the ground. The snow under his feet was a happy surprise, and he sank his feet in gratefully. He didn’t think at all about the resulting crunch.

 The horse turned quickly to look behind itself, pawing the ground in agitation. Jack quickly ducked behind a tree, holding his breath. Peeking through the branches, he could make out the horse scanning the area. After a couple of tense moments, it went back to its original mission, continuing to trot forward. Slowly, Jack eased himself out from the tree. He chose to hover this time when following it, not trusting the snow’s abilities to aid in stealth.  After a minute or so, it stopped at an empty and old bed frame; cobwebs clinging that glinted in the moonlight.

  _That’s weird,_ Jack thought. _And probably significant?_

 Then in a motion that made his brain hurt to watch, it slipped _under_ the bed, even though it was much too big to fit.  After making sure that it wasn’t coming back, he cautiously walked to the edge of the bed frame. Looking underneath it, he found a large hole that dropped immediately into inky blackness. And it didn’t look like it ever hit bottom. Standing up, Jack sighed loudly. He was going to have to jump down that thing, wasn’t he? He looked down it, frowning. Yeah. He was. Readying himself for the plunge, he looked at his surroundings for a brief moment to delay. Except, didn’t they look familiar?

 He almost smacked himself in the face for it, because, _hello._ He was back in Burgess, which was apparently also held the entrance to the Boogeyman’s lair? The fact that he had camped so close to it for most of his life was a comforting notion. Not.   _C’mon, you have to go down there sometime,_ he reminded himself. _No sense in stalling._

 Ugh. He hated when he was sensible.

 Gripping his staff tightly for comfort, he jumped down. The wind helped to slow his descent, but for whatever reason it decided to disappear just before he hit bottom. Landing in an awkward tangle of limbs, he yelped at the impact. He stood up quickly, righting himself and checking his staff for damage. All appeared well, he noted with relief. Right. Now it was time to see where the hell he was. He looked up, squinting in the dim light. While he _could_ see, his vision was limited to about ten feet in front of him. Calling back his wind, he hovered briefly before zipping down the nearest hallway.

 “Pitch?” he called out, his voice reverberating off the dark rocks. “Where are you? I just want to talk!”

 There was no immediate answer, but Jack wasn’t surprised. When was life ever that easy? He continued to explore in the meantime, the twisting mechanics of the architecture making him dizzy. “Pitch?” he called out again. Nothing from him, but he did hear the response of one of the horses.  He could start there. He landed on a bridge with an alarming slant, making him lean to the right to compensate.  It lead to a room with a high ceiling, some undeterminable light source filtering in above. There was a large globe in the middle of it, covered with lights. _Like the one in North’s_. But this one looked like it was half-finished, copper plating making up the continents, the rest empty and hollow. Behind it, Jack could see piles of something... gold? He went over and picked one the objects, inspecting it. It featured the face of a child at the ends, face fixed in a smile. Excellent craftsmanship, Jack noted, as he took in the details and designs over it. _Must be one of the tooth boxes._ He tossed it back onto the pile, the dull clunk echoing.

 “Hasn’t anyone told you that you shouldn’t touch things that aren’t yours?”

 Jack let out a sound of surprise, turning around. Pitch stared back, face passive.

 He mockingly put a hand over his heart, eyes wide in shock. “Jeez! Warn a guy a first, will you? Do you always appear like that?”

 “Comes with the territory,” he replied. “Boogeyman and all that.”

 “Ah.”

 Pitch looked at Jack, eyes scanning him up and down. “Touching people’s things, coming into their homes uninvited. Tell me; are your manners always this atrocious?”

 Jack shrugged, shoving a hand in the pocket of his hoodie. “I suppose. Never had time to practice them.”

 While he didn’t find anything particularly interesting in that response, Pitch’s eyes lit up at it. “Ahhh, I see.”

 “See what?”

 “Not much use for manners when you’re mostly by yourself, is there?” he said with a smile.

 “No. Not really?” he answered, confused. What did he care?

 Seeing his expression, Pitch gave his best grin meant to unnerve. “Your fear,” he explained, circling Jack. “I can sense it. It’s what I do. And yours? You’re afraid of being alone, aren’t you? The isolation, the lack of recognition...”

 Jack swallowed. “Yeah, and?”

 “And, well... I understand that. Why do you think I’m doing all this?” he said with a grand sweeping gesture that drew Jack’s eyes upward. Hanging from the ceiling were dozens and dozens of wicked looking cages, covered in sharp edges. Inside fluttered the fairies, their bright jewel tones contrasting greatly with the dark iron that kept them trapped. “I’ve felt your pain, Frost. It’s my _life._ And I’m tired of it. The Guardians,” he said with a bitter laugh, “Love to hog the limelight, don’t they? Who cares about the other spirits as long as _they_ have believers? Well, I’m looking to fix that. Shift the power, if you will.” He put an arm around Jack’s shoulder, making his heart go double-time. “So, I’m going to crush them. Make the children stop believing in them, make them start believing in me.”  He looked down at Jack, a malicious glint in his eye. “You could help, you know.”

 "Uh, yeah?” Jack answered cautiously.

 “Yes. You have no personal attachments to the Guardians, correct?”

 “Well, I guess...”

 “Then why not join me?”

 “I don’t know how I feel about that.”

“Really?” Pitch answered with a look of disbelief. “Then why follow me all the way down here? You could be helping them, but instead you’re here talking with me.” He cocked his head to the side. “How did you find me, anyway?”

 “I followed one of those, uh...” he paused, searching for the words. In the background, he heard the clattering of hooves on stone, the creature appearing into view. “Ah! Speak of the weird horsey devil. I followed one of those,” he said, pointing. “One of those demented horse things.”

 “They’re called Nightmares, Jack,” Pitch explained with a hint of a smile. “Come here, girl,” he called out. The Nightmare approached obediently, neck bending as Pitch stroked its grainy surface.

 “Nightmares?” Jack repeated a look of amused disbelief on his face. “ _Nightmares?_ ”

 “Yes, that’s what they’re called,” he replied with slightly narrowed eyes. Just what was he getting at?

 A sharp laugh escaped from Jack, and he quickly covered his mouth to quiet it. His shoulders shook as his laughing worsened, earning a look of confusion from Pitch.

 “ _What?_ ” he questioned, angry at whatever seemed to be delighting him.

 He uncovered his mouth, his laughter dying down. “You, you named a bunch of evil female horses Night. Mares. _Nightmares._ How long did it take you to come up with that? Or was the pun opportunity just too great to pass up?”

 “Be quiet,” he muttered defensively, shooing away the Nightmare.

 “Okay, sorry, sorry,” he said with a quiet chuckle, wiping tears away from the corners of his eyes. “I’ll stop now, I promise--”

  _Jack?_

 He froze. Did he just hear something?

 Pitch frowned at him, crossing his arms. “What's the matter with you now?

_Jack!_

 He swallowed, turning to try and find the source. “Did you... Did you hear that?”

 “I didn’t hear anything.”

  _Jack!!!_

 “There! You heard that, right?” he exclaimed, leaping up into the air and hovering.

 “I heard not a single thing. Maybe the years of loneliness drove you insane,” he offered.

 “No no, It’s definitely something,” Jack continued as though Pitch’s remark was actually a helpful suggestion.  “And I think it came from over... there!” He shot forward, launching himself straight into the pile of tooth boxes.

 Pitch watched with vague curiosity as he rummaged around, darting between the piles. The boxes continuously rolled off as he upset whatever balance there was, the sound of them clattering to the ground mixing with the high-pitched distress of the fairies at how rough Jack was treating them. Eventually Jack made a noise of triumph, holding up a box. He floated back onto the floor, looking at it with a frown.

 “Why is this box calling my name?” he asked aloud.

 “Because it’s yours,” Pitch said while pointing at the picture on the end, wondering why Jack was so bewildered by this concept.

 Eyes widening, he hurriedly turned it over to see if he was right.  It _was_ him, but it was... off. His face was the same, and he bore the same self-assured grin, but he was pictured with brown hair and brown eyes. “What’s with this? I haven’t lost a tooth in over three hundred years, why do I have a box? And why do I look weird?”

 “Do you not remember?” Pitch asked with a delighted grin.

 “Remember what?”

 “Do you not remember your life before you were asked to be made immortal?”

 Jack huffed, staring at the box with a look of concern. “I didn’t ask, I just was. I… didn’t think that I could’ve had a life before. The Man in the Moon,” he said while looking up at Pitch, “I thought he made me.”

 He tilted his head, looking at Jack curiously. “Really? So just one day out the blue you were immortal, and you had no idea of whom you were? Strange, and I thought he was always so _keen_ on consent. But no, Jack. He can only add to someone, not create them. That’s how the rest of your companions were made. Well, except me. “

 “Except you?” he echoed.

 “Yes,” he recalls with a distant look. “I’m the result of cramming the essence of fear and darkness into a human—well, human-like form. The Man in the Moon was content with me, for a while. Until I was abandoned for shiner playthings…” He trailed off, not feeling the need to elaborate. When he turned to find Jack staring at him, he nearly startled. He wasn’t used to someone actually paying attention to him while he talked. Pitch cleared his throat, turning away again.

 “Wow.” Jack said in awe, looking back down at the tooth box. “So, I had a life before this? But I don’t even know how to see it, I can’t figure out how this stupid box works…” Suddenly he heard the chittering of one of the fairies. But, strangely, it was in much closer proximity than the cages above.  Baby Tooth wriggled her way out of the folds of his hood, moving to buzz in front of his face. “Baby Tooth!” he exclaimed, surprised. He held out one his palms so she could land, but she shook her head “no”. When Jack gave her a confused look she mimed shivering, followed by an apologetic shrug. He quickly dropped his arm. “Right. Sorry. But seriously, what are you doing here?”

 “Indeed,” Pitch growled. “I thought I had captured all of Toothiana’s gaudy little helpers.” He made a move to snatch her out of the air, but Jack stopped him with a quick block from his staff.

 “Hey, hands off!” Jack warned. Baby Tooth flew behind Jack’s head, peeking out from the soft white strands of hair to glare at Pitch. Pitch glared back, sneering.

 “Jack. Give her to me,” he said while outstretching an arm, palm open.

 “No. She and I were in the middle of a conversation, thank you very much. Well, not a conversation, but… You know what I mean.” He reached behind his head to gently grab her, earning a high-pitched squeak. After making sure she was safely secured, he shot up into the air to perch on a high ledge of rock. He let Baby Tooth go, and she quickly went back to fluttering in front of his face. “Anyway, sorry about him. You were saying?” She squeaked out something unintelligible while giving him a concerned look, then pointed to where Pitch stood below them.

 “Aw, you were worried about me? That’s so sweet. But, not that I’m ungrateful, you’re sorta going to end up being a third wheel. Especially when I end up macking on Pitch later.”

 “When you start doing _what_ to me?” Pitch asked, confused, seamlessly walking out of the shadow behind them.

 Jack smirked. “Oh, do you not get all that modern lingo? Don’t worry, I’ll show you what it means,” he said with a wink. He took a brief moment to enjoy the flustered look on Pitch’s face, before Baby Tooth demanded his attention. “What?” he asked, turning back to her.

 She landed on the sleeve of his hoodie, moving to tap on the tooth box still in his hand. His eyes lit up at what she was implying. “You know how to open it? What I do?” he asked excitedly. She pointed at him, and then made a motion of running her hand down the diamond pattern on the top. “Really? Just like…” he ran a couple of fingers down the length of it, eyes widening as the diamond pattern began to split and fall away. “…This. Wow.” A shining glow came out of it, illuminating his face. As soon as the light touched him he became very still, attention transfixed on what was being showed to him. Pitch watched with disinterest, moving the shadows to snatch Baby Tooth while he was distracted.

 Unfortunately the trance only lasted a couple of seconds. Jack’s head quickly snapped up as he let out a large gasp, stumbling backwards. He quickly latched onto Pitch, startling him enough that his concentration slipped and the shadows around Baby Tooth melted away. Tightly gripping his upper arms and getting uncomfortably close into his personal space, Jack excitedly exclaimed “I had a family! A sister! I saved her, Pitch!”

 “I’m so happy for you,” he replied in monotone.

 “This means—Well, I think I know what I have to do.” He Looked at Pitch. “You know the offer you made about me joining you?”

 “Yes?” he asked hopefully.

 “I’m sorry. I can’t accept it.”

 Pitch’s face quickly fell, expression hardening into a look of annoyed arrogance. “Fine. If you’re not with me,” he raised his hands, and Jack watch with alarm as scythe made of the dark sand formed between them. “Then you’re against me.”

 Jack jumped out of the way as he swung the blade toward him, leaping of the ledge. Baby Tooth jumped into the pocket of his hoodie as he fell down, cushioning his dissent with a pocket of air before hitting the floor.

 “Pitch, wait! Listen!” Jack pleaded, turning around to face him as appeared from the shadows to his left.

 “No. I heard everything I needed. If you’re not joining me, then you’re siding with the Guardians, aren’t you?”

 “Well, yes, but—” He jumped over the scythe as it slashed towards him again, hovering about ten feet in the air and staying there. “Oh my god, are you always this dramatic?”

 “Be quiet and _die,”_ Pitch growled.

 “I don’t want to fight you! I mean, I know I could never understand the gazillion or so year rivalry between you and the Guardians, but could you just… stop? Release the fairies and give back the teeth? Also maybe apologize?”

 “No. I fully intend to destroy the Guardians. And, now, you. This plan has taken ages to be put into motion, and _nothing_ you can do will stop me—” he stopped, bewildered, as Jack put his hands on either sides of his face.

 “Seriously,” Jack muttered as he pulled Pitch’s face to his. “Do you ever shut up?”

 He was about to reply when Jack caught his lips in a kiss, and the words died in his throat. Pleased that he didn’t pull away, Jacks hands moved from his face to the front of Pitch’s robes, bunching the black material in his hands and pulling him closer. Pitch’s own hands hovered, not quite sure where he should put them. He eventually settled on Jack’s shoulders, gripping lightly.

 When Jack pulled away Pitch leaned forward, disappointed.

 That made him grin. He floated down until his feet touched the ground again, slinging his staff to rest on his shoulder. “So. Still want to kill me? Because,” he said while trailing a hand up the side of his neck, the cold making Pitch shiver, “There is _plenty_ more from where that came from.”

 “Well,” Pitch muttered, looking off to the side. “I suppose my reaction was… Overzealous. Maybe I don’t want to kill you. _Yet_.”

 Jack laughed at that. “Awesome, glad to know.” Smiling up at him, he laced his fingers through Pitch’s hand, slowly. Pitch looked at their hands together for a moment before pulling back. Frowning, Jack put a hand on Pitch’s face, and the gentleness in the action was still too much. He quickly jerked his head away, expression unreadable. Jack didn’t want to press the issue, so he let his hand drop.

 “You know, for whatever reason, the Man in the Moon wants me to be a Guardian. I wasn’t thinking about joining before, but now? I may want to. I could help you, you know.”

 “How?”

 “Well, I was thinking that if I was a Guardian, then maybe I could be more helpful in terms of getting you believers. And maybe I could convince everyone else to help you, too.”

 Pitch looked weary at the prospect. “But _why_? You barely know me. You have no reason to help me.”

 Jack shrugged. “Well, it couldn’t hurt me to try, right? Also, I can’t resist a horribly attractive and tragic individual. What can I say? But, of course, I can only do this if you return the fairies and teeth.”

 He frowned. “I really don’t see why I should. I’m not getting much out of this, am I?”

Jack offered a tentative smile. “Well, you get me.”

Pitch looked at the piles of boxes and the cages, sighing. “ _Fine._ I’ll see how this goes. But, I’ll let you know that it isn’t going to be that easy, to get me believers. And to get me and Guardians to cooperate. It’s not like I’m switching sides, I’m just… seeing how this pans out.”

Jack grinned. “Well that’s good enough for me.” He leaned forward for another kiss, Pitch happily obliging. It was relatively chaste, but Jack hoped that it wouldn’t take that long for things to escalate later. Pulling away, he sighed happily. “Honestly, this wasn’t that hard. Talking to you, I mean. The Guardians made it sound so dramatic, but I think everything is going to be fine. Right?”

Pitch chuckled darkly, wearing an expression that made Jack a little uneasy. “We’ll see, Frost. We’ll see.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The universe it a mysterious and wonderful place. Example: people wanted to read more of this? (???) So, I was happy to oblige. And thanks for the comments and kudos guys! Gosh! *gives each and every one of you a peck on the cheek*
> 
> Also, if you think Pitch gave in too easily, that's because you're right. Pitch is a sneaky bastard, that's all I have to say about the next chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Jack being aggressively flirtatious is like the best thing ever


End file.
